Mother's Sacrifice
by Rickashay
Summary: Sesshomaru's Mother waits for her mate when discovering the human sent on him. At first she stays calm, but the longer the time he spends with the human the more she tries to win him back. It wasn't till she meets the human does she understand. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

She had been waiting there for more then an hour when he finally showed up. Slowly he walked up the steps that led to her palace. When she saw him, he looked worn and tired. But something had changed in his sent.

"_A Human!"_ His sent was wrapped around a human woman, worse it was his mating sent. She watched his movements as he walked down the halls in a depressed and dejected manner.

"Inutaisho why don't you rest for a moment." He wouldn't look at her.

"I'm sorry." He said under his breathe, although she heard it she didn't want to know why he was sorry. She sat on her throne and closed her eyes, allowing his presence to calm her. He wouldn't sit down, nor would he leave the room, almost as if he was waiting for a response.

"I see that Sesshomaru has not been home for a while?" It was not a statement it was a question as to where he was.

"He wishes to become stronger, he thinks if he travels long enough he could become as powerful as you." She smiled slightly giving him the hidden praise. Smirking at his own son he gazed out from the windows.

"You have not come to visit me in a long while, tell me if you have something to say to your "mate"." Emphasizing the word mate. He continued his silence, rolling her eyes; she leapt from her seat and stood beside him. Searching his eyes for the answer she caught nothing. Laying her hand on his arm she whispered.

"I can deal with whatever you are not telling me. I'm stronger then you think." He looked down at his feet, still silent.

"Tell me when you are ready but I'll be in our chambers." With that she left him. He wouldn't sleep in the same room with her however. When he finally retired to rest, he went straight to the guest rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

She smiled as she saw her mate descend from the halls. She hadn't slept at all when she realized that he wouldn't come. He still looked slightly worried after the night's rest.

"Will you eat with me Inutaisho?" She asked across from her seat at the end of the table. He looked at her in the eye and nodded slowly, as if he needed to think about it. Conversing was something that she could easily do; since her parents taught her to have the perfect manners it was something that needed to be learned. He wouldn't let her have the conversation that she had craved for since he left. The silence almost made her want to scream; never had he acted so coldly to her. Dabbing her lips with the cloth in her lap she turned to him.

"You probably are tired from you journey, if you wish it, I will leave." She hesitated before she spoke; all he did was nod at her. Leaving him alone she hurried away escaping to the gardens. She walked calmly passed the white roses. She decided that she wouldn't leave here till he personally comes for her. Sitting down upon a bench she searched the area for improvement. She smiled when she heard the familiar footsteps.

"I'll come back soon, goodbye." She stared at him. Tears threatened from her eyes to fall. Sighing, she almost wanted to plead with him to stay.

"Goodbye love." She whispered, causing the powerful demon to pause a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

She watched the sunrise, casting the shadows over the palace. Holding back her tears she sighed. Turning with a quick step, she entered the training arena. She hadn't trained since Sesshomaru was a little boy. She smiled when she saw the training swords. It was time she learned to accept that Sesshomaru wasn't coming back to visit her anytime soon. Nor will Inutaisho come see her as much as he did before. Tear spilled from her eyes. Wiping them she rolled her eyes at herself. Swiftly she began going through the stances that she was taught by her father. She whipped around her, with what little skills she had. When mettle hit mettle, her eyes began to grow wide.

"Inutaisho?" She asked in surprise. For the demon that was standing just a few paces behind her was in fact her mate. Without knowing it she bowed to him, something that had stopped when she became of age to take the throne. He positioned himself as if they were going to sword fight. He held one of the training swords in his hand, studying its ability to kill an opponent.

"I haven't used a training sword since Sesshomaru was taught." He said with his charming smile. He gave her a side-glance from the corner of his eye. Knowing what he was thinking she readied herself. With a charge he found himself faced with a very happy wife. She could easily block his simpler attacks, giving him a pleasant surprise. When he had managed to scrape her cheek with his sword. She seemed unaware of the fact. Running at him with her full speed, it caused him to fall to the ground with his mate on top of him. She was breathing deeply, her chest heaving. She moved closer to him to reach his ear.

"I win." She breathed, making him fully aware what she was doing. Laying her head on his chest she closed her eyes. He was giving her a more purring sound then a growl, goose bumps forming on the uncovered arms of both people. She moved to look at his face, without knowing it she was placing her lips on his cheek, tracing his jaw and chin she found her way to his lips.

"Stop that." He hissed, pushing her off of him. When he turned to leave she did what her instincts told her. Wrapping her arms around him, her eyes pleading that he should care for her. He wouldn't look at her when the heavy sent of tears filled the air.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered to him well she let her tears run freely. Looking back at her, he closed the gap between them; brushing his lips with hers he felt the moment of loneliness that was surrounding her. Looking down on her, he noticed that there were circles below her eyes. Picking her up he led her to their chambers. Setting her down he slipped beside her, offering his warmth for her, even if he did nothing to her.

Please review I would appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Without fear she watched Inutaisho. She would catch him looking out the windows and sigh for freedom. She wanted him to see that she could help him if he would let her. Wrapping her arm around his, causing him to look down at the tall woman. Raising an eyebrow he gave her a questioning gaze. Without hesitation she leaned against him, laying her head down on his shoulder.

"My only reason to come here was to comfort you, not causing my own discomfort. You know as well as I that all demons despise being locked up in a stuffy house. I'll be leaving as soon as you feel comfortable here." She gave him a pout, something that was unusual for her to do.

"I don't like being left alone. Sure the house is filled with servants, but it might as well be empty. The soldiers dislike talking with me; if I wanted to leave, the only place that I would go would be to the northern lands." She sighed softly, another unusual thing.

"Why would you wish to be there? There are plenty other people that would welcome you."

"Lord Daichi lives there." His angry glance caused her a moment's surprise.

"Why would you wish to see him?" Knowing well what he was, and how long they've had a friendship. He wouldn't care so much if he were sure of the demon's intentions towards his mate. Although she was shrugging it off as if it was no problem, he stiffened his back. Sternly he inquired.

"Do you see him often?" She looked straight into his face, watching his eyes burn into hers. Deciding that this was not something he liked, she gave him a hint of a smile.

"He only comes when he needs to. Apparently he would like an heir to his throne. He's looking into some of the demons from my territory." He snarled softly, realizing that this demon was trying to have his mate.

"He has no intentions of me, Inutaisho. He comes here if I need his help with demons that invade my lands. I send people over to him if the problem is to big for his own armies." He was still angry about the fact that the demon was so close to her when he wasn't around.

"What if you are in heat? What would you do?" He questioned her, trying to make sure that the demon would leave her alone.

"Well then you should be nearby. After all the only reason for me being in heat would be if my mate aroused me. I doubt he would be willing to come near me if I end up in heat. He cares that he is not taking something from any demon that belongs to them." Giving him a moments thought, he realized that her propose of saying what she did was making him feel guilty for the mistreatment of her.

"Our situation is not of his concern." He stated, clearly he was beginning to lose his temper with her.

"What situation?" She asked with a sneer. He was silent; with tears in her eyes she turned away fro him. Sobbing softly she sat on her throne. Curling up with her tail she rested her head on her shoulder where the tail was. Closing her eyes she waited for the echoing footsteps outside the room to stop.

Inutaisho waited for one of the servants to pass by before he entered the room where his mate would feel secure. He stared at her in surprise when he opened the door. She was a being that would not give into emotion, but there she was curled up like a dog. Softly he knelt down beside the arm of the chair. Placing one of his hands on her head, he stroked her hair soothingly. The heavy sent of tears was still in the air, followed by the purring of contentment coming from the chest of the female. Smirking about how easily it was to comfort a woman he watched the way her tail was uncurling.

Dai means large, great, Chi means earth, land, or wisdom, and intellect. He will come into the story in later chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

She wouldn't look at his eyes as she watched him leave yet again. Although she wasn't sure if he would go to that human wench of his, she still felt the hurt from his absence. Sighing softly so that none of the servants would hear her.

Inuaisho listened carefully to the sound of her breathing, she seemed more nervous then he had expected. Before he was almost entirely sure that she was ready to deal with him leaving. In the corner of his eyes he watched her shorter figure stand next to him. He heard the soft breathed sigh. Closing his eyes he listened to the servants footsteps, running to finish their individual tasks. His mate had told them that she could handle herself for two days without any help at all. Although they were surprised that she would even consider doing this, they were happy with the thought of a day's freedom in the palace. Taking a minute to hold her hand before leaving, noticing the fact that her eyes were softening for him. Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, he left.

"_Now I'm stuck here waiting for him to come back."_ She sighed with her eyes looking down at her feet. The servants watched her, waiting for the permission to end their chores. Turning to them, she nodded. One of her more faithful servants followed her inside. The main reason why she wished them to spend the next two days off duty was the fact that she was less demanding of them when Inutaisho was gone.

"Milady if I may, but I wish to stay with you?" The servant asked. Hinata was a servant that had been around when her father was born.

"If you wish Hinata, your company will be appreciated." She answered. Sitting down calmly, she watched the servant that had nothing else to do but being with her master.

"Forgive me milady, but are you not worried he will see the human?" She asked softly. Forgiving the servant who was so much older then herself, she nodded.

"He will come back to me, at this point I will wait for him to be done with this obsession he has. If the human is becoming more of a problem then I expect; it would be easier to let the human live her life. She will be eventually forgotten, well I'm still alive." She replied, hoping what she was saying was true. Nodding her head to left her mistress alone to gather her thoughts.

"_The fact that he wants to see that human is not comforting at all. I hope he will come back soon, instead of his usual long stays away. Without a single person that I can't command this is rather boring."_ Sitting up from her throne she raced outside towards the training area that the male demons spent their free time as well as the more powerful females. That night she listened for the footsteps that wouldn't come to her.

Please review, honestly these last two chapters are longer the before.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's Mother stood amongst her servants. It was something she hadn't done since she was a very small child. Her servants all sat around her, eating whatever the cooks had made. The two days they spent doing whatever they preferred seemed to give her a new appreciation for the life of a servant. She knew she wouldn't enjoy herself alone eating at dinner, although the servants were quiet she tried to lighten the mood with some playfulness that was always hidden from them. The cooks were among them and ate happily from the fact that everyone was enjoying their cooking.

"_I wish that you could see me, you would be surprised how much I change when you aren't here."_ She sighed as she found herself alone in her bedroom. Bowing her head she listened to the servants that were awake. Tears running freely down her face she held her face in her hands. Knowing that he would not come for her was the worst part of the situation. She felt the cool hand on her head; stroking it soothingly she waited for the voice that seemed never to leave her mind. Although her senses were off from crying she already knew who it was. The servants knew never to enter her room from her earlier years with Inutaisho. Waiting for him to say anything to her she grew comfortable with his hand on her head. When he stopped, she unconsciously whimpered for him to continue. Instead he picked her up and laid her on the bed. Pulling her into his arms she listened for his heartbeat.

"Inutaisho, I've missed you." He didn't reply, looking up into his face she noticed that his eyes were hard and cold. Leaning into him she gave a shuddering breath that shook her entire frame. Pulling away he left her with the glare that seemed almost impossible to imagine on his face.

Her eyes opened, surprised by the fact that she wasn't in her bed but where she was sitting down when she had cried for Inutaisho. Her face scrunched up; ready to cry again as she realized that she was dreaming about her mate.

"_At least I wasn't dreaming about one of the servants or Daichi."_ Looking from out the window she noticed that she was wearing what she had on that afternoon. She frowned slightly, still hoping that Inutaisho would come and see her. Walking from her room to her throne, she curled up with her tail, a habit she had when her parents had died. Feeling the loneliness and depression that she seemed to be followed by, she tried thinking of his face. Shaking her head in desperation she knew now that that would just make her even more depressed. Ignoring the steps that entered, she waited for the servant to leave.

"Milady! Do you need me to do something for you?" She asked. Opening her eyes she watched the demon that was nervous whenever she gave her a direct look.

"I thought that everyone was asleep." She shook her head and looked away with an embarrassed expression.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided that I would sleep down here." She replied shortly, knowing that the servant wouldn't dare question her as to why she couldn't sleep in the bed that she had since she was a child. She nodded with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"If you couldn't sleep, you may stay with me in this room." She was surprised when the servant sat directly down in front of her. Smiling softly she walked down near the demon and sat across from her.

"I'm sorry if I had wakened you." She said softly, hoping that the servant would tell her what was wrong as to make her unable to sleep.

"A potential mate declined my offer. He was just using me for." Deciding that she had said enough she turned away with a painful expression. Understandingly she nodded, for she was in a similar situation when she was younger.

"Honestly I was in a same situation when I was younger. He became my friend afterwards, however it never felt completely right with him."

"I don't understand why someone would not want to become your mate. You in fact have the throne that any man could not wish for." Laughing harshly at herself, she couldn't help but realize what was so bluntly said.

"That was his excuse, he wanted me to have someone that could love and respect me, instead of wanting me to be married to someone who only had an idea of being the Lord of the Western Lands." The servant smiled softly, realizing that neither of them needed each other's company they settled back to their original positions.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

The earth was wet from the storm that had earlier invaded the land. Watching from inside did she have a complete view of the grass from her palace. She waited for the servant before she turned away. Instincts told her to run outside and roll in the muddiest puddle she could find. Although most of the servants seemed to feel the same way as she did. Smiling she watched the offspring of some of the servants play. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up into one of her guard's faces, she nodded briefly. Giving silent permission to all the other servants.

"You sure have been letting them off of their duty lately." Someone's voice said from her side. Not looking at Daichi, she nodded her head in agreement. Sighing softly, she watched the soldiers enjoy each other's company. Smiling softly he took her hand in his, gently he caressed her knuckles. It was a more gallant action then she was use to, although she was pleased that he was noticing her distress over Inutaisho. It wasn't that he was trying to win her over; he was just trying to comfort her. Even if he were, she would not have him.

"My Mother wishes to see you before the end of the fall." He said suddenly, knowing his mother, it was probably the rumors of Inutaisho that had started. Nodding her head in agreement, it would have been disrespectful to do anything less. His mother was the one that had raised her, once her own mother had died leaving the depressed father; she needed some female to train her.

"I will go once Inutiasho returns." He winced slightly at the mention of her mate's name. Shrugging his shoulders, he raised an eyebrow.

"She would wish for a sooner visit from you. She said she wanted to discuss something about you." She nodded before replying to him.

"I will need you to escort me there?" She smiled sweetly, knowing the woman she would need support from him.

"Of course I will." Taking her hand, they left before telling the servants.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

The sweet scent of flowers filled her nostrils. She could detect the unique flowers that were a family tradition. In Daichi's family they had been taught about all the different flowers as well as their meanings. Although the northern palace was warmer then the west, she still didn't like the fact how hot it was in early autumn. She waved the fan that was required of her in her face. After all, women that were as high ranked as her needed to look their best. Hoping that the Lady of the North would not notice the beads of sweat that were forming on her brow. Daichi noticed her problem and handed her the handkerchief. Nodding gratefully, she quickly dabbed the damp forehead and neck. He eyed her slightly when she reached to her neck and looked away with a blush.

"I am happy to see you here, my dear." A voice had said from across the room. Walking in with firm steps and her head held high, she gazed without hesitation at the Lady of the Western lands. Tossing her head, she sat on her throne. Although she had an attachment to her throne like the Lady of the West, she would not sleep on the throne if upset.

"Leave us Daichi." She pointed to the door without looking away from the female demon. Quietly he left them alone, casting one last glance at his friend before opening the door. The room was silent as she waited for Chika to speak with her. Her cold gaze soon turned to anger at the younger demon.

"I have asked you here to talk about your mate. Several demons including myself, have been discussing what you should do about Inutaisho's attachment to this human mistress. Some have spoken out to the possibility of removing him from the kingdom permanently. Although some vouched for him to remain protecting the western lands, I have thought of the possibility that you kill him for betraying you." The lady of the western lands rose from where she was sitting in order to listen, but she had enough of this nonsense. Red filled eyes she glared into the chore of the woman that she had known since childhood. The dangerous warning that was coming out of her throat prevented her from saying her true feelings. The other female that had just suggested killing her own mate sat there calmly.

"How dare you suggest killing him, I would never do such a thing. You may have control over these lands but you don't have control over my people or of the west. I suggest that you leave the situation be, it is between my mate and I. I will not have any advice from a fellow demon, no matter how much I respect them. I won't kill Inutaisho for betraying me like you have in the past." She gathered her sense and left without saying goodbye to either friend.

I suppose that I needed this chapter, the next chapter will be better though.

Review please, and give me your opinion of this story.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

She was slightly proud that she was brave enough to stand up to the demon that even she had feared. Although she knew that later there would be a consequence for her actions. Walking forward she let the wind carry her hair. Softly she let the small smirk grace her face.

Upon hearing the scream that had almost shattered her sensitive ear, she leaped towards the woman that was in distress. Seeing the lowly demon trying to torment the pathetic human, her presence alone made the demon frightened.

"Why are you lowly demon in my territory?" She asked with deadly venom in her silky voice. She was in fact now in the territory that belonged to her. The strange demon bowed low to the ground.

"Forgive me milady, but I stumbled upon this tasty snack and could not resist the temptation." He answered, unsure of what to expect from the demon that could easily kill him. Tilting her head, she raised a threatening eyebrow. He opened his mouth, but she held up her hand in order to silence the young demon.

"Leave now with your life before I lose my patience." Although she had meant to say this a little more kindly then before, the demon as quickly as he could depart, left them. Bending down to the frightened human she reached out and took her hand in hers. Pulling the human up to her feet, she smiled softly.

"Why are you here?" Inutaisho asked in an angry tone. Jumping slightly she gave him a look that clearly told him her meaning behind her gaze. He was glaring at her, teeth slightly bared. Deciding that she wasn't in the mood to talk with him, she turned around. Although she suddenly realized whom this human was. She snarled softly as she caught the scent of her mate on this particular female. Deciding that she would not, no matter what attack her. She felt her mate's strong arms grab her shoulders and force her to face him. Giving her a frustrated shake, which was surprisingly violent and hurtful. Locking her eyes with his, he felt her trembling with fear and anger. Pushing her away, he coldly told her to leave.

"Do you forget that these are in fact my lands?" His eyes widened slightly at the truth, or her incredibly cold tone. Turning on her heel she left, leaving the very surprised human, and the even angrier mate.

What will happen next? Please review! I'm sorry but I found out that I needed these chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

She could feel the tears that were falling down her cheeks, although her body felt numb, she couldn't ignore the pain that was pulsing in her head. Finally recovered from her anger she rested against a large tree trunk. Hiding her head in her tail, she let herself give into a full cry.

Inutaisho walked into the forest that his mate's scent was in. He walked calmly into the clearing that his mate was laying. Seeing her looking so depressed caused chills to descend in his spine. Straightening his back he walked towards her. Nudging her with his foot, he found her deeply asleep. Memories passed in his mind of the time he spent with her, when she needed him the most. Sighing softly he griped her shoulders and made her sit up. Surprised by the fact that she still hadn't awakened, he made her lean against his chest.

"Inutaisho?" She mumbled sleepily. Bending down he nuzzled her neck where the familiar bite mark was. Thinking to himself he did not realize that his mate had wakened. She watched his face going through different emotions, some that she was more familiar with, and others that seemed out of character for him. He looked down at her, blushing as she turned away from him. Although he seemed glad with how she had reacted at being caught staring. Rubbing his hand in her hair, which caused a small shudder from her. He smiled softly, though it was rather mournful.

"You were crying?" He was questioning her if it was his fault or something else. She buried her head in his shoulder, almost turning fully around to face him. Raising her face to his, with his clawed hand he looked into her with intensity.

"I'm sorry, my love." He said softly, causing tears to form in her eyes. She tried opening her mouth to say something, but he placed his lips gently over hers. Silent she waited for him to finish what he had to say. Pulling away, he looked deeply for the second time.

"Izayoi is having my pup and I will not, no matter what, abandon her for something that I caused. I'm still hoping that you would not break of the marriage that I've been happy with. I love you both, but my honor and heart have bound me to you. I have to protect Izayoi from what I accidentally inflicted upon her." Pausing for a moment for a reaction from her, which he was surprised since he did not have one.

"Do you know what its like to protect something?" He asked in a serious tone, hoping that if not that she might understand this. When she laughed he was completely surprised.

"I have to protect everyday of my life." Raising an eyebrow, she simply answered him.

"The western lands are mine to protect, no one else is responsible for the lines that mark my territory. Every man I have is willing to die for the lands that I call home. They have a choice, but my choice is that I protect what is rightfully mine." She said in a brave and strong voice that was incredibly refreshing for the general.

"I understand your need to protect, but that is not an excuse for betraying me. I just don't want to be alone in the end." She said softly, ready to cry for the second time that day.

"Even if I leave I will come back for you, but I still have to visit and protect Izayoi at all costs." Deciding that that was the best answer she could have, she nodded. She made a promise that even if he didn't know it, she would protect his honor and mistress if need be.

This was an important chapter, I wanted to make it clear that he did love her, but he loved Izayoi as well. Tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

She awoke from the loud bird that was sitting just above her, resting in the tree that she had slept under. Closing her eyes she sighed softly, inhaling the scent that had wrapped around her from last night. Sighing softly she grabbed the discarded clothes. Upon hearing the soft breathed sigh, she turned to her sleeping mate. His eyes were watching her with his mixed smile between a smirk and a look of curiosity.

"Good morning." She said softly, hoping that he would ignore her blushing face. Pulling her dress over her head, she felt his hands helping her tie her dress.

Sighing softly she walked alone to the palace. Inutaisho apparently needed to see that human wench of his; Izayoi was what he called her. Hanging her head down she wiped away the tear that had finally escaped. There was no use to cry for him. Seeing her palace come into view, she tried to plaster a smile on her face.

Daichi watched her make her way to the palace. He knew his mother must have said something to bother her if she had left so suddenly. Taking a deep breath, he easily smelled the mating scent that was surrounding her. Making sure that she was inside, he quietly walked up the steps that led to the entrance gate. Smiling he reached her.

Looking up in surprise, she saw Daichi standing there with this expression that was oddly out of character for him. It wasn't exactly a smile but more like a grimace.

"Does my scent trouble you?" She laughed so softly that he almost didn't hear it. Smirking he nodded, raising his hand he covered his nose just to humor himself with her expression of surprise.

"My Mother had wished me to come and talk to you. She was suggesting that you kill your mate." Her look of anger caused him to hesitate for a moment. "I know that that is probably the stupidest thing you could do; but my mother was only suggesting this. They are people that have been talking of war against the west. Mostly the East and South, but I've come here to warn you, because I don't want to see the palace that your father worked so hard to establish fall." She stared at him in surprise, waiting for a moment and not receiving a reply, he bowed before leaving.

She hadn't thought that some would even consider trying to threaten her. The west was larger then both the south and the east, but putting the two together would be a hard battle to fight. Closing her eyes she thought of possibilities that would help if the need arose.

"The north is loyal to the west." Daichi whispered to the wind. She smiled slightly at hearing the words that were almost too quiet to hear.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Hearing the faint mumblings of the servants told her that they knew why she was making sure that everyone had a weapon. It wasn't much of a secret for everyone, but they knew not to question this. Many of her people had agreed that this was the best solution if someone attacked. She wasn't afraid to die in battle, she was afraid if one of her own soldiers died. Although most of the time they were tense for anything, when they finally reached the end of the week with no attack upon them, she was greatly relieved.

One day, three weeks after the visit from Daichi, they could hear an odd but vaguely familiar noise in the distance. She had known that they would come when they would least expect it. Inutaisho still had yet to return to her, making this the prefect time to attack. The mumbled words that were now echoing throughout the palace, was enough to make her nervous. She watched the servants scurry away, readying for the upcoming battle. Bowing her head, she closed her eyes for a shield against her tears.

"Milady?" A deep voice asked for her attention. "Will you be joining us in battle?" He had asked. It was a tradition for one member of the family to fight against an enemy. Stupid perhaps, but it was something that she would not give up. Walking with him, he led her to wear they kept the armor for the females. Not looking at the sad glances that she was greeted with, once they waited for the noises to grow louder it was unbearable.

"_At least I will die honorably."_ She closed her eyes, hoping that they would block out the images of her mate. Noticing that this was useless, she opened her eyes. Softly she noticed some of her men had quivering lips. She knew that most of these men had families, some which were fighting alongside of them.

"_Please let my people be save."_ She gave a small whimpered that could have been easily mistaken for fear. One of the soldiers gave her an awkward pat. Seeing the familiar faces that had seemed always existent. She tried hard not to cry for them. Hearing the strange noises that were now at the gate, she stepped forward and waited for what they had to say before battle.

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

She hoped that this would be a victory, but against such a large enemy their chances were almost impossible. The lady of the North stood tall with the larger male demon that was beside her. She knew of the rumor that the Lord of the East had a particular dislike towards her. He gave her a deadly smirk, similar to Sesshomaru's.

"The Lady of the West will fall today. She will be known as a fool for generations." He said in a whisper but loud enough for many other demons to hear. Knowing that he liked making his enemy fear, she ignored the emotion that was swirling in the pit of her stomach. Trying hard not to gag from disgust, she gave a small smile.

"You should pray that what you are saying is true. I am not the type to hold back against an enemy." She turned with a toss of her head; walking quickly she came towards her servant Hinata. Telling her servant that she needed to deliver a message for her, Hinata left with a quick promise. Feeling the drums beat in the air, her yokai surrounded her. She could feel the earth rumbling from so many feet marching. Some demons like her were better suited to fight in their true form, well others that were masters at sword fighting preferred to fight in a more human look.

She noticed how the two demons eyed her that this would be brutal battle. Bracing for the impact, she felt four weaker demons face her. Easily dealing with them, the two more ruthless demons approached her. Teeth bared, she readied herself for the attack that was certain to end her life.

"The Lady of the West, prepare for the death that was marked for you. If you only obeyed the suggestion then you would have no need to die." The Lady of the North said with the sneer that was hated by all.

"_I am the Lady of the West, and nothing shell have my lands."_ She gave a small smile that was the acceptance of her death. The two demons charged at her at an incredible speed, one other demon joining them. The Lady of the North pierced her neck with her sharp fangs, digging in for a more efficient kill. The Lord of the East suddenly sprang forward; opening his mouth he tasted the blood from her back. Knowing what he was trying to do, she kicked him in the stomach that was right behind her.

"No one tries to have me." She snarled angrily, she of course was having a difficult time with three demons attacking her at once. It seemed that they were taking turns on who will fight her. Although she could easily escape from being bitten in the neck, it hurt the worst that they had injected their poison.

Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Although the scent of blood and death were in the air, the scent that she had detected was unmistakable. Hinata smiled as she spotted her target.

Dodging the blasts that were coming from the fingertips of the Lord of the East, she easily maneuvered herself so that the danger would not harm her. The more she blocked the angrier the other demon became.

"Why don't you stop running you coward." He growled as he tried leaping into the tree that she had been in. But she was to fast, she easily and gracefully moved to a different tree. The Lady watched her, analyzing her movements and possible weaknesses. Jumping from where she was standing, she found herself face to face with one of the angriest demons she had ever seen. She smiled slightly, giving her the more deadly gaze. The blast hit her with an amazing fear gripped her.

"_I'm not suppose to die from such silly attacks nor should they harm me." _ The other female demon was far away for safety, liking the look of her challenge. Tilting her head, she gave the famous sneer.

"I thought that you were better then that. You certainly have lost her skill, and your strong will to live. Inutaisho certainly picked the right time to abandon you, I thought he would be able to sense and smell the danger you are in. But no matter, the longer you are weaker the more chances we have of survival." Her face softened slightly, bowing her head she thought of her mate.

"_Did he truly abandon me?"_ She struggled for a moment; the two demons were circling her as they waited for the kill. They knew that her weakness was Inutaisho, making this the prefect moment to strike. Transforming once again, she felt the strong auras. The pain she felt as both demons attacked, finding that she was captured in their jaws was immensely painful. Struggling with the teeth that were now tarring flesh off her back, she screamed. Another pair of jaws suddenly moved from her legs to her neck. Gripping her body in his jaws, he shook his head throwing her into a tree. Collapsing she didn't feel the hit or the tree that was on top of her. The smell told them that their job was finished, that the Lady of the West had truly fallen.

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

The sound of the growl was heard throughout the battle. Silence entered when they saw Daichi coming towards the fallen female. Sniffing for a more correct scent, but he was unmistaken. He felt the anger wash over him, he was too furious to look at his mother.

"What have you done?" He asked in an unnaturally cold tone. He looked around for a moment; the scent of blood was blocking his senses from detecting the person that he had wanted to speak to. He growled loudly when seeing that the person was not there.

"Where's Inutaisho?" he asked to no one in particular. No one was brave enough to actually say how long he was away. Some men continued with the fight, although his soldiers were actually confused if they should continue to fight the west or help.

"Mother, I trust that you will leave the western lands before I loss my patience and kill you." He said in the more deadly tones, unfamiliar to any person known to him throughout his childhood. His mother glowed for a moment, trying to tame the anger inside of her as she realized that her plan was not fulfilled.

"At least the troubling female has ended, and I doubt that there will be a way to save her from the death that has already claimed her." She said under her breath before a pair of claws was at her throat. Struggling and gasping for the breath needed, she gazed into his eyes.

"I am still the Lady of the North." She managed with difficulty, holding the locked gaze.

"Father's title has nothing to do with you. No royal blood is connected with such a lying, deceiving demon. You might as well forget where you come from, for you will not be welcome back." He released her slowly, hesitating to free her life. Bolting from where they were, she hurried to where she would most likely dwell. The Lord of the East slowly turned his gaze to the dead female to the enraged Lord of the North. Sneering, he showed his fangs from underneath his top lip.

"I never thought that you of all people would come and vainly try to save her. Are you not the one that had told her that you wouldn't marry her for her throne? Pathetic feelings you hid from her." He signaled that they were retreating from the battle with a wave of his hand. As the men scurried away, he felt the eyes peering curiously at him. He gently touched the cold face that they in the dirt. Quietly he knelt down, lifting her into his arms he shuddered with fear. Forming a type of dark cloud beneath his feet, he carried her through the skies toward the palace.

"_If you do not come to her I will personally kill you." _He snarled slightly, giving the demons following him a momentarily fear of him.

Inutaisho listened to the wind knowing something wasn't right. Suddenly becoming alert for a potential enemy, he stiffened his body and heightened his senses. The sound of footsteps approaching, bringing a familiar scent that he loathed. Without turning from his perch on the tree, he felt the uneven aura of the disturbed female.

"Here you are Inutaisho. It's a pity that you are wasted on a human when your mate was in need of your help. Be thankful that you can now feel no shame when you are with the human." She laughed harshly; the laughter ringing in his ears he couldn't hide his distress. Bolting from where he was, he raced towards her with his glowing eyes. Stretching out his arm, he grasped her neck with a powerful hand. Shaking her, he said a few curses when he smelled his mate's blood on her hands.

"If I find out that you've harmed her I will tare your arms off your body." He growled in his most frightening way.

"Your to late Inutaisho, my son has recovered her and is now trying to revive her as we speak." She said between her gasps for breath once he had released her. She watched him walk away from her with a chuckle of delight for the pain she had inflicted.

"_Hold on my love."_

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

He knew that he was arriving faster then most would expect, but to him it wasn't fast enough. It was hurting him that she would die alone feeling abandoned by him. He entered the palace grounds, struggling to find the correct scent. Moving below the window containing his mate, he leaped into the balcony. Three servants were scurrying around, dressing the dead mate in her wedding gowns. He hissed, signaling the fear from the servants.

"Leave." He said his command with force. They stared at him, complete shock written on their faces. Moving to her side, he knelt beside the bed. The three servants left trying not to disturb the angry mate.

"My lady, what have they done to you?" Passing his hand over her blood stained hair, he pressed his lips over her forehead. He murmured his apologies in her ear, tears falling down on the still face. Reaching beside him, he gripped the skinny sword. Demons unseen with eyes appeared with troches and other types of weapons. Killing them with an almost eager face, he waited for his mate's eyes to open.

"Inutaisho, is that you?" She whispered, struggling to sit up. Gently he made her lie down, his hands supporting her from collapsing. Wiping the hair from her brow, before placing a small kiss. Closing her eyes she savored the warm scent, still holding onto the shoulders that she gripped in order for him to lower her body. Her wounds had reopened, and he was struggling not to respond to the need to heal her. Grabbing some bandages from a nearby servant, he looked at the damage the demons did.

"Are you in pain?" He whispered, still hoping that the damage could be undone. Medicine was at his side, as he applied what was needed for her to heal. Wincing when he looked at the wounds on her back, for he had to turn her over. Unbuttoning her dress in the back, she couldn't hide her blush from feeling his cool hands working on healing her. Her maid stood by his side, unable to stop blushing for her mistress.

"It will hurt you to much if I button it back up, your going to have to let it be." He stood for a moment, smelling the scent of Daichi in the hall.

"Come in." He growled, responding to the knock on the door. Poking his head out, his eyes widened when seeing the Lady of the West half dressed.

"She's not quite well enough for that type of activity." He chuckled softly, happy with the fact that his friend was as red as a tomato.

"Go away you perverts." She mumbled, hiding her face in her pillow. Both men laughed softly well she grumbled about her lack of privacy.

The next update will be soon. Hopefully I'll finish this in the twentieth chapter.

Author note: Today I was thinking of possible stories to do. One was a sequel of this. This is the summary.

Mother's Past.

She was uncomfortable in the black clothes that the servants dressed her in. Although when she was standing beside with her father, looking down at the face that resembled her own. A sequel to Mother's sacrifice called Mother's Past.

Tell me if after this that I should start a sequel. If you review, just add sequel and I'll know your meaning.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

She could easily say that she was enjoying the last few months with Inutaisho. He still would see the human, but when she had thought it thoroughly, she understood how she would need someone to help her. Raising a half demon would not be easy, especially if you're a human. Daichi had been visiting her regularly, apparently his mother did not teach him everything about becoming a Lord. Since she had the knowledge, he would come asking her for advice.

"You do realize that the woman will have her child soon?" Daichi said in an undertone, well strolling beside her in the gardens. She nodded in agreement, giving him a questioning stare. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned his head from her view.

"The chances of the pup surviving without his mother will be slim. Humans lifespan is hardly anytime to us, the Mother most likely won't see it in its early teens. The next time you see Inutaisho; I would suggest you tell him to buy the pup some clothes to remember both its parents. The villagers won't be kind to it, but if it has enough of Inutaisho's blood it should come along."

"You are very thoughtful, I don't know if he has already chosen an inheritance. I am sure that he has thought of something along those lines. The woman's child will have friends from his father, he will hardly be alone." She sighed. The subject was tiring for her, something that she would rather ignore and pretend to be happy with Inutaisho when he was away.

"I fear that Inutaisho will have some people as new founded enemies." He mumbled under his breath, she stooped down to pick up a stray flower. Twirling it between her fingers, she thought of the possibilities.

"_The human will be having one of the things that both humans and demons despise. I can understand why Inutaisho's worried, but Daichi doesn't even know this person. Perhaps he is concerned how this will affect me. The fact that his Mother was in a similar situation won't be of any use. She had done the one thing that disgusts me to the core."_ She slowly stood from her seat, walking inside the balcony she stared for the longest time at the rising of the sun.

"If only you could have known, perhaps you would realize how this is affecting me." She whispered bringing tears to her eyes.

Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Inutaisho sighed as he heard the soft sound of silk against the wood floors. Izayoi was giving birth to his pup at that moment. The Lady of the West was standing beside him; he was told that he wouldn't be able to be by her side when she was giving birth. His senses would probably not handle the smell that well. He was extremely surprised that his mate had asked to accompany him to his mistress's house. He was worried that her reason was to kill his pup, but when he was trying to reach Izayoi when she started screaming, his mate was the only one that could hold him back from entering.

"Its okay Inutaisho, it was just as painful as when I gave birth to Sesshomaru? She will be okay for I have not sensed anything amiss." He relaxed for a moment, leaning heavily on her. She tried pulling him back up, for he was too heavy for her to handle. The cry of a newborn baby echoed throughout the room. Sending waves of relief for Inutaisho. They had to wait for the nurse to wash and rap the baby up. She handed the baby to Inutaisho with a look of disgust.

"Do you wish to see him?" He asked with his charming smile, closing her eyes she shook her head. She wouldn't dare look at the baby.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He gripped her hand in his, holding the baby in his other arm. Looking up into his eyes, she noticed how unlike he was compared to the other demons she had met.

"I will hold the baby if you allow me to?" He stared at her in surprise, a moment passed before he actually handed him over to her. Pulling the cloth over the infant's head, she couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"You laughed at him." He said in a fake scolding manner, with a small chuckle himself. She fingered the small dog-ear, causing the infant to give a small whine. She laughed softly; she hoped that she would see the baby's eyes. He hadn't opened them for Inutaisho or her. Thinking for a moment, she remembered purring for Sesshomaru for the first time. He had looked straight at her when she was purring.

"Inutaisho, would you please try to purr for a moment, I think that would help your son open his eyes?" He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering Sesshomaru when he was as young as the baby in his arms. Though Inutaisho didn't see him when he was born. He complied with the request; the soft growling noise instantly caught the baby's attention. Slowly he opened his eyes, causing both to gasp in astonishment. His eyes were the amber color of his father, but what made the two gasp was that they had a softer and curious look.

"He looks so sweet and innocent. Sesshomaru had the same look in his eyes as he does now." She whispered as he gave her a surprisingly soft look.

"I wish I could have seen him when he was born."

"I understood why you weren't there, even if it hurt me." She laid her head on his shoulder, causing him to instinctively move closer to her. They both looked down at the baby, who was staring at the Lady of the West with a wary expression. She didn't realize that she was making the soft purring noise, a more feminine sound then her mate. He chuckled again, and kissed the head of the baby.

"I should leave, the human will want to know what became of her baby." She suddenly bolted from her seat and rushed towards the nearest exit. He stared at her with his mouth opened, but heard the soft voice of the mother of the hangyou asking for her child. He would have to wait to talk to his mate.

She continued running towards the palace, her heart racing from being so close to the human. It had almost felt like she was the parent of the hangyou instead of her. If someone came in at that moment, they would have guessed that they just had a baby. Izayoi was lucky that he was there when she was having the baby.

Please review. This chapter was the hardest to write, for one reason being that I was unsure if he would be born in this chapter or the next.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

The gusts of wind swirled around her. She was standing in her balcony, the scent of blood filled her nostrils, the mark on her neck burned. Without hesitation did she raced towards the scent, the fear that filled her mind was unexplainable.

"_It has only been a day since the half breed had been born. What did you do Inutaisho?" _ Before she was outside the palace grounds did she find the injured mate, he smiled slightly when seeing her. His arm was bleeding badly and he had a pained expression on his face.

"What happened?" She whispered well coming towards his side, making him lean into her for more support.

"I imprisoned a demon with a claw, apparently he was a lot stronger then I originally thought." He laughed as if it was all a game. She gave him an angry glance, but he winced clutching the bleeding limb. She pulled him into the hallway, leading into the chambers they shared. Pulling up his sleeve, she tried cleaning his wounds. Her servant was at her side, looking worried to see so much blood coming from the wound. Dipping the cloth into the water, she noticed how the water turn slightly red from the blood in the cloth. He was mumbling about something that she didn't quite understand, sometimes saying that he needed to hurry. Satisfied that the wound would heal if he took care of it, she tried helping him lay down. He waved his hand, a signal telling the servant to leave them be.

"I'm so sorry my love." He whispered, his eyes watering. She stepped back, her eyes widening. She covered her mouth with her hand, hoping that it would stop her sobs.

"I have to save them, but please forgive me for abandoning you." He sounded so tried; she couldn't imagine why he would so willingly let himself die for the human, when he was still needed by her. She could smell the danger, knowing what was happening to the human, she didn't dare to look at him. Clutching the necklace that was given to her by Inutaisho when he finally committed to her. She remembered everything that they had went through in the earliest years of being mates. Her face darkened, her lips trembled from her sadness and anger.

"You wouldn't dare leave me." Her voice shook from her emotion, grabbing harder on the necklace. He closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them he stared at her with regret.

"Please don't do this to me. I have to save the people that I have promised to protect. If I don't my life would not be worth living." Before he could take back the offending words, he felt the necklace slap him in the face. His eyes widened with astonishment. Picking the amulet up, he said in a forced, calm voice.

"So you will take back something that I gave to you, something that will help you in the future?" He stared at her with the intense look that made her wish that she were the one risking her life and not him. Without saying another word, he left her in the room that was her only piece of him left. Running towards the throne, he placed the necklace where she would see it. Closing his eyes, the image of his wife waiting for him to return with a baby in her arms entered his mind. He remembered how she smiled at him, she was so happy to see him.

"I hope you live long my love." He mumbled, still trying to ignore the pain that was building in his arm. Running as fast as he could, but before he could go far, the scent of his eldest son drifted into his nostrils.

She stared at the door, hoping that he would magically appear with a smile on his face. She collapsed in a state no one had ever seen her in. Bringing her fist into the air, she started pounding the wooden floor with violence. She didn't care that her knuckles started bleeding, nor the fact the some of her servants gathered outside her door.

"_Maybe if I hurry I could see him before he dies, just one more time before he leaves this world." _She was trembling, making her unable to support herself with her legs.Transforming into the blue orb, she transported herself toward his scent.

"_Sesshomaru is with him. Why would he need to speak with him?"_ Deciding that she would be waiting for him, she transformed into her true form. She felt the unmistakable feel of his power; the flea was hanging onto him, begging that he would not save the human if risking his life. It wasn't worth listening to his reply for she knew the answer. Standing up when he came in her view, she leaped down beside him. Running beside him, the flea was not saying a word when the female joined them.

"You shouldn't be here." He growled with the more soft tone when he realized that her knuckles were bleeding, and there were still tears in her eyes.

"I am following you till you see fit for me to stay behind." She was trying hard to keep up with this long strides, her body hadn't dealt with this kind of exercise for the longest of time. She knew he was slowing down for her, absorbing the time she had left with him. The flea had continued talking about random things; neither dog demons cared to listen to him. He stopped when they reached a hill; turning towards her he said that she was not to come further. She stayed put, the flea surprisingly stayed with her. She bared the pain when hearing his roar, telling the human that he was coming.

"_Why Inutaisho? Why would you wish to leave me here?" _She sobbed softly; the flea wasn't helping by saying so much about the human.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her mate racing inside the burning building, nor could she believe that he was dying for the human. Her heart was breaking and all she could do was watch the only thing that could save her. She smelled the strong scent of human blood, but wouldn't cover her nose.

"Don't cry little flea thing." She said, hoping that she could contain the instinct to die with him. She could not help but hear the soft sob at her shoulder, causing her to almost wail. The woman left the building that would collapse a second later; the Lady of the West's heart was pounding so loudly that the flea most likely could hear it. The woman turned back with the most loving expression that she would sometimes give her mate.

"Inutaisho, please make this out alive." She whispered, knowing that he would listen to her even in death. Although she couldn't help but become unconscious when the building suddenly gave way. The flea quickly reacted from the fall, sucking out some of her blood in her cheek. Her eyes fluttered opened, her vision was blurry but that would not stop her determination to see him. Using her nose she would easily be able to detect him even with the fire and the rain that was now pouring down on her. Leaping down towards the dead demon, she didn't feel any shame when her tears matched the dropping rain.

"_Please Inutaisho don't leave me."_ Digging through what was left of the building, her hands burned from the fire. Trying as hard as she could, she searched for his body. Finally she heard the cough that gave her a moment of hope, which quickly faded once she lifted the last piece that was pinning him down. Her hands trembled when she saw his face, reaching out she cupped his prefect jaw. Dirt as well as blood had stained his hair and clothes, some parts of his clothing was torn, mostly at the sleeves. Her heart was beating wildly when he smiled, a thin chapped smile, and blood clearly was showing from his mouth. She didn't care that he was covered in blood, just like she didn't care that she now had burns on her hands. Taking him in her arms, ignoring the pain that shot up her fingers when she made contact with the silk. She buried her head in his hair, careless of the spikes that were on his armor. He stroked her hair with the one hand that was not bleeding. He wouldn't be able to say comforting words that he had said in the past. The human woman came to their side, seeing the silver haired demon holding her dearest was the least thing she had expected to see. She wasn't dumb to see how she held onto the demon that he was precious to her. She looked next to them; an obviously dead human was lying beside them with the blank gaze that only death could give.

"Live long my love." He managed to say before passing into the afterlife.

Please review. This is three times as long as most of my chapters, for those who would like a better ending for the story, enjoy the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or the music by Evanescence.

**Read the other chapters before reading this one.**Inspired by my reviewers and Evanescence My Immortal.

"_Almost one year has passed since the day you died. In just a few weeks will be the anniversary. I know you would have enjoyed the first day of spring; you would always make sure that you were near me on this day. I still have not yet become accustomed to your absence. I have seen your half-breed son twice since you left this world, although I would lurk in the shadows so that the human would not see. Please come back to me somehow, just one more time."_ She was standing on a hill that gave a prefect view of the tomb, clutching the flowers with the scarred hand. Placing them where she had placed the other flowers from when she was thinking of him at the most unexpected times. She had grown attached to his grave, coming there almost every month that marked how long she had been without the person that had meant the most to her.

"_If you could see me now Inutaisho, what would you have to say about me?"_ Gently kneeling down, she prayed over the death of someone held dear to her heart. She had never prayed when her parents had died, but somehow something urged her to keep returning to the grave that she loved.

Sighing deeply, she returned to her prison that was actually her palace. She leaned on the bed that she refused to sleep in. His scent was still inside the sheets, causing her to shed some very remorseful tears. Curling up in the chair that she had always had in the room, she let the smell of her dead mate surround her. Closing her eyes was the only relief she would have at nights like that one. Her necklace was hanging on the original place. She would sometime clutch the necklace in the middle of the night, almost as if it was reminding her that he still was in her heart.

"My love, how have you been since I have left you?" A whispered sound entered the room; the blue light that came from the necklace brought the most unexpected person. Her mate studied her in a regretful manner, noticing the fact that she had lost more weight then she should have. He easily saw the redness underneath her eyes; leaning forward he placed a soft kiss on her lips. His darling opened her eyes, which immediately widened from surprise. She broke the kiss, her eyes asking all the questions that passed in her mind.

"The necklace you wear my love, will let me see you on the first day of spring." He picked the necklace that had rested against her chest, holding it in the palm of his hand. Looking up into the happiest eyes he had ever seen his mate have, he felt her arms circling his muscular body. Dropping her head on the chest that she had thought she would never feel, but what was missing was the sound of a heartbeat. She sobbed when she felt the soothing touch of the fingers caressing her hair.

"How long am I allowed to see you?" She hoped that it was longer then what she was expecting, but when he whispered the soft words, she felt her body shaking from relief and the most amazing happiness she had ever felt.

"For the rest of the day I am allowed to see you, and for every year till you die will I come and meet you." He kissed her with passion for the sacrifice she had given for a human and a hangyou.

Tell me what you think.

Author's note: **Mother's Past will be coming soon, centering on the first few years of being together and the first years of her being the Lady of the West. Includes some secrets that none of you know about the past of Sesshomaru's Mother.**

Thank you to any reviewers, and any reviewers that will come in the future for Mother's Sacrifice.

Mother's Past.

The summary:

She was uncomfortable in the black clothes that the servants dressed her in. Although when she was standing beside with her father, looking down at the face that resembled her own. A sequel to Mother's sacrifice called Mother's Past.

Love Rickashay.


End file.
